dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Smek
Captain Smek, also known as DJ Smek in the end, is the main protagonist in Almost Home and the true main antagonist (later reformed) in Home. He is the former leader of the Boov race, and becomes a D.J. at the end of the film. Background Personality His main trait is being wimpy, and being celebrated by being said thing. He will retreat from anything, and has incorporated said thing to the Boov culture. Biography Not much is known about his life, other than having stolen a device of the Gorg's that he uses to shut people up, although the device is actually a Gorg egg. Appearances ''Almost Home In the short film, Captain Smek appears when getting out of his spaceship along with the other Boov and announcing to his Boov on arriving at their foster new planet. Home At the beginning of the film, Captain Smek tells all the Boov that they are going to invade earth as their new home. After Oh sends a invitation to all the Boov and all other alien races (inlcuding the Gorg himself), Smek tells all the Boov to find Oh and tell him what his password is to stop sending the invitation to the Gorg he sends a Boov cop named Kyle to find Oh and tell him what his password was. Meanwhile, Smek goes to Paris where he meets up with Kyle again, who failed to capture Oh and Tip. Later, Smek asks Kyle if he has any ideas on how to capture the two and Kyle suggests that they type in random buttons, so Smek commands the Big Brain Boovs to get to work. Later, Captain Smek and his army of Boov surround the two in Paris and tells Oh that even though he fixed his mistake it can't be guaranteed he won't continue to make more. So, he must erase him. Luckily, Tip turns the "gravity thingy" upside down and Smek later escapes in Kyle's flying pod. After the Gorg attacks the Boov, Oh mentions to all the Boov about how a bad captain Smek is, before Smek can hit Oh with his "Shusher" Kyle forces him to let Oh be captain but Smek refuses and gets hit in the head by Kyle and gives the "Shusher" to Oh, near the end Smek redeems himself and becomes a DJ for the Boov and for Oh being captain. Gallery Trivia *Captain Smek is played by Steve Martin. *Captain Smek is very similar to Mother Gothel from ''Tangled (2010), as both of them tricked who they "loved" into obeying them (Captain Smek acted cowardly and stole the Gorg egg to make the Boov believe the Gorg was evil and so the Boov would obey Smek, Mother Gothel stole Rapunzel as an infant and told her the world was dangerous so she could be young and beautiful forever). *The word, "Smek", is a Swedish word that means "caressing". *He is the fifth computer-animated villain to be an alien, the first being King Goobot, the second being Gallaxhar, the third being General Grawl, and the fourth being Lena Thackleman. However, unlike four of them, Smek isn't truly evil, and would do anything to protect the Boov from any certain threats. Category:Home characters Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains without Villain Songs Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Heroes